Disturbia: The Original
by Viridium
Summary: Max is having terrible, horrific nightmares of the Flock being murdered brutally by a monster. Now Max's world is crashing down around her, & she must stop the dreams from coming true or she she may become the very thing that killed them. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**AN: As I said I would, I added a longer summary, as well as a prologue. Hope you like!!!**

**Summary**

Max is having nightmares. Terrible, horrific, disgusting night terrors of the Flock being murdered brutally by a shadow; a monster. But when the dreams go to far, leading her to harm her own family, Max realizes that her sanity is not the only thing on the line; her soul. Dancing on a knife's edge, Max has to team together with her worst enemy to stop the dreams before they finally become reality, and this lethal balancing act takes a dangerous turn for the worst. FAX, Rated T-M (Based on the song Disturbia by Rihanna)

**Prologue**

Sometimes, when I'm alone, and none of the Flock are nearby, I wonder.

What would it be like to die? What would it be like after? Was it quick? Did you really see the light?

Living in my world, death was too common, and those who didn't do anything wrong except exist paid the price of adult's mistakes with their lives. In my world, the ones who died were the children who were born to live a decade or so in fear and pain.

In my world, the ones who died were a scientist's sick experiment.

But was it better in the real world? People still died. Old age, illness, accidents… It still had the same result.

Still, what happened after? Was there really a paradise? On the other hand, did we just… cease to exist?

We never could know. We weren't aloud to.

I always hoped we could just… watch, I guess. That there was a place where we could still take care of our families, our friends, even though we were dead. Let them know we really were watching over them.

I thought that until I died.

That was when I learned the truth.

There was no 'Paradise'. No place to watch. I still existed.

I was stuck in my corpse, drowning, eternally trapped in the inky dark of death.

Silently screaming for the help that I knew would never come.

**AN: Jeez, just writing that creeped me out. Actually, I'm not going to tell you what the Hell this means until much, much later on in the story. As you might have noticed already, this is a VERY creepy, and scary, story. If you don't like horror stuff, or have a weak stomach added with a vivid imagination, leave now.**

**You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Nightmare

**AN: Sorry for not updating on the other stories! I've had writers block (I know, almost impossible for me) for the longest time, and I need to make it up to my faithful readers! Beware, this fanfic is not for the faint-hearted! But in my view, this is one of the best fanfics I have ever written!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man? NO! Therefore I do not own Maximum Ride (But, OH, I would love to own Fang...)**

**Claimer: I DO, on the other hand, own my awesome Monsters (which are in this story). If you read Final Destination, you should know what I'm talking about**

**

* * *

**

**(Max POV)**

I was running, running as fast as I could as I followed a little ball of light through the trees.

Or what was left of the trees. They were all dead, fog clinging to the space between them, making it impossible to see farther than a few yards. Somehow I knew it was the middle of the night, and new moon.

I was blind to all but the light.

My bare feet were being ripped to shreds underfoot, moving through invisible brambles. Ghostly white hands gripped my clothes, and unearthly whispers filled the forest, begging me to save them from something. My breath came out in clouds of icy mist.

What was this?

My feet moved faster on their own accord, as eager to get out of this forest as the rest of my conscience. My body and a good part of my mind was begging to be out of here, to run away, but a smaller, more powerful part of my mind was begging to see more, to try to unravel this dream.

I was now walking, my feet screaming in pain. The fog was fading just enough that I could see the trees, skeletal silhouettes in the darkness and glowing fog. I could just barely see the pitch blackness of the night sky, devoid of the comforting flicker of stars.

My feet quickened their pace after the ball of light, and I shuddered.

My eyes were adjusting to the black, and they began picking out new shapes in the fog. Blurs zipping through the trees, and glowing red eyes stared hungrily at my every movement from the distant tops of the woods. They crawled up the trees with the slow, deliberate movements of a spider, foot-long, razor-sharp claws flashing as the creatures' fingers uncurled to full length.

What were they?

I tried moving my arms, only to find them unresponsive. I tried moving my wings, also not moving a twitch. I snarled in frustration and felt tears prick my eyes, and the watching eyes flashed in sick pleasure at my situation.

I don't even know what they are, but they already earned their place on my 'Psychotic Bastards' list.

The whispers continued in my ears, along with inhuman shrieks, screams of pain, and malicious cackles.

The trees disappeared, and the fog lifted enough so the place was in was just misted in glowing white.

I had walked onto a battlefield.

Hundreds of fresh bodies littered the ground, and the soft grass underneath was drowning in blood. My feet were covered in it and deep gashes covered my legs, blood staining my jeans and running down my legs in icy tendrils. My arms sported scratches that bled in various amounts, dripping from my limp fingertips onto the ground. My shirt was covered in red patches and pretty much ripped apart to revealing rags.

Movement from the other side of the clearing caught my eye, and a human shape rose out of a pile of bodies on their hand and knees. I ran towards it until its features came into view, then stopped cold in shock.

It was Fang.

"FANG!" I screeched, running towards the body. I skidded to my knees next to his body, and he collapsed. I pulled his head onto my lap and stroked his hair, holding his hand and crying when I saw the injuries.

Fang was covered in gashes and bite marks, and his face was marred by deep claw marks. His usual black attire was completely soaked in blood, and gruesome slashes were on his chest, as if someone tried to claw his heart out.

No… They did claw his heart out. I could see the slow beating of his heart in the bloody mess that was once his chest.

"…Max?" Fang asked weakly. His voice was hoarse and wet from blood flooding his lungs, which only made me cry harder.

"Oh Fang, who did this to you?" I whispered brokenly. My tears were flowing freely now.

Fang tried to answer but bloody coughs ripped from his throat. The whites of his eyes were bleeding red.

He was dying.

"No! Please, please Fang, please don't die on me!" I pleaded.

It was no use pleading; I already saw the light of his eyes fading quickly. He didn't have much time left.

A hand touched the side of my face, and I stared into Fang's red and black eyes. He mouthed 'I am so sorry' to me.

His hand fell limp away from my cheek, and his eyes went unfocused and glassy. His heart shuttered, then went silent.

Through the sobs tearing through me, I heard the insane laughter from behind me. My eyes picked out the creature behind me in horrific clarity as I whipped my head around.

Glowing red eyes flickered with mirth as they stared at me.

The monster shot me a triumphant, insane, evil, canine toothed grin and lifted up its claws, still dripping with blood.

Fang's blood.

* * *

I shot to a sitting position in my bed, screaming my head off. I snatched up my pillow and shoved my face into the fluffy sack, unsuccessfully trying to smother my horrified screams.

My screams were cut off by racking sobs, shaking my shoulders. The monster kept flashing in front of my eyes, and the horrific death of Fang played over and over in my mind.

Another terrified scream bubbled through my lips, and I pressed my face against the pillow even harder.

The pillow was yanked out of my grip, and I was gently pressed against a wiry, rock hard shoulder. Fang. I clung to him and sobbed, my body trembling. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me, whispering that the flock was here and everything was okay.

But I could not be calmed. I was getting close to hysterics. The dream was too real and clear for that.

"What happened?" Jeb's voice demanded from the door. I felt even more people sit onto my bed, and Angel's tiny arms clung to my waist. She was crying softly as well, having read my mind.

An image of the monster clawing Fang's heart out filled my mind and I was sent into another round of high pitched screams.

_**What the **_**fuck**_** was that?! **_The Voice yelled in my head. I winced and shuddered, which made Fang tighten his hold on me. He buried his face in my hair and began to trace hypnotic circles between my wings.

_I don't know Voice! You're supposed to know everything!!! _I screeched mentally. I felt myself shudder again and an icy finger flowed down my spine.

"It's never been this bad before. She always stops screaming after the first time, but this is… going on and on." I heard Iggy whisper. As if to prove his point, the glowing red eyes filled my mind again, causing me to whimper and let out a small scream. Tears were flowing even harder down my face, falling onto Fang's already drenched t-shirt.

I felt a calloused hand stroke my hair and I cringed into Fang's chest even more, rejecting Jeb's touch. I still didn't trust him.

I waited until I could control myself a bit and then moved my face so I could see whoever was in the room. Unfortunately, my totally freaked out face was visible to the room. My wings still trembled.

The flock was on the bed with me, expressions ranging from worry to horror. Jeb was kneeling next to the bed with a concerned expression on his face. Ella and Mom were away on a trip, so they didn't know. Yet.

Fang didn't seem to mind me clinging to him like he would die if I let go, just staring at me with so much worry and concern I was shocked at the un-Fangness of it. Angel was hugging me and fighting back tears. Nudge was strangely silent, and Iggy and Gazzy looked terrified.

Breaking the silence, Nudge said, "Jeez, Max looks like Fang's going to disappear if she lets go of him."

Angel shuddered with me and replied softly, "If you just had a nightmare like that you would be too."

We fell into tense silence, the rest of the flock wondering what my dream was about.

Jeb cleared his throat stiffly and asked, "Max, what did you see?"

_**Tell him to get a paper and a pen. I'll draw it myself. It was in third person for me, so it will make more sense for them.**_

"Go get a pen and drawing paper, Jeb. Lots of paper. The Voice wants it." I whispered weakly. He went to get it and Fang stared at me.

"Drawing Paper?" He asked, mildly curious.

Brown eyes met black, and I said soberly, "I'm not going to tell you what I saw. I'm going to _show_ you."

* * *

**AN: See! I luvs it, and sorry for killing Fang first! If you have any ideas on how the others are going to die, let me know! and if you want me to continue, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Picture

**AN: Gosh, I am SO sucking up to you guys. 2 chapters in a matter of hours. It's a new record. Remember to give me ideas on how the flock is gonna die in the dreams! And tell me what you want to see in the story! KEEP ME AWAY FROM WRITERS BLOCK!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. This is the last Time ur gonna see this.**

**Claimer: No stealing my monsters!**

**

* * *

**

**(Max POV)**

Jeb finally came back with the paper and pens, looking slightly curious. I was curious as well, wondering what the Voice was going to do.

Paper placed on the bed, my arm suddenly felt prickly, and it twitched. In front of my eyes, my arm moved.

On its own.

My eyes widened. I squeaked out, "You better not be able to do that to my entire body, Voice."

_**Nope. I can't possess someone fully, but I can control a body part. It's very tiring, though.**_

I saw the confused looks of everyone and explained what the Voice was doing, watching my arm pick up a pen and press it to the paper.

To everyone's shock, the papers glowed a brilliant white, and the ink of the pen bled out and changed colors. It spread and took shape into my dream.

The red eyes laughed at me from the ink.

I buried my face into Fang's chest and tried to clear my mind.

_**Max… You have to look at the picture so I can finish it.**_ The Voice whispered in my mind. I shuddered and looked at the picture, watching it finish the details.

There it was. As clear as a picture, I could see the extent of my injuries in the picture, a huge gash in my stomach and a good part of my right shoulder ripped to shreds, my hair was caked in mud and dried blood. My face was ridden with claw marks and my throat was sporting bite marks. I was staring behind me with a horror-struck expression and tears falling down my cheeks.

Shit. I looked horrible.

Fang looked worse.

I'm not even going to get into how he looked. I'll just tell you it made me hide in Fang's shirt again. And knowing I'm not squeamish, it was definitely not pretty.

All around me, I heard sharp intakes of breath and Fang stiffened under me. I peaked up at him from my shirt. His normally stony face was slack in shock, glancing from me to the picture with wide eyes. Most of the flock's expressions were very similar.

Jeb's reaction was the most interesting. His face was stone stiff, staring at my dream **(AN: does that even make sense?) **with intense eyes. It was like… He knew what the monster was.

Like… He saw them before.

"Why do you look like you know what _that thing_ is?" I demanded in a harsh whisper, pointing to the picture. The flock then stared at him, and Jeb shifted nervously.

"Nothing. But… I've heard of something very much like that before. It was in one of Itex's files." He explained quickly.

I took the time to glance at the clock; it was around midnight. I had to fight to keep my eyes open, and Fang, reading me like a book, noticed.

"Guys, go back to sleep. Max is ready to pass out." He ordered the flock. They obliged, but not before hugging me or ruffling my hair, in Iggy's case. Jeb just touched my arm briefly before walking out of the room, and then all had left except Fang.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked me suddenly.

I shook my head tiredly, mumbling, "It's okay. I think I'll be nightmare-free tonight. You need to sleep."

Fang moved me from his lap and placed me into my bed, pulling the covers over me.

Then he did something totally un-Fang-like and unexpected; He pressed his lips to my forehead, then left my room before I could even say anything.

_…What?_ I thought groggily, then I was out like a light.

...And remember when I said that I was nightmare free?

I have never been so wrong in my entire life.

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! A little FAX for us worshippers. Who should be next to die painfully and horribly?! Remember, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Drowning

**AN: Okay, I'm on a writing rampage. I'm having fun with this fanfiction! AND GIVE ME IDEAS, PEOPLES!!! It would be much appreciated.**

**And I hope you enjoy the newest flock death.**

**

* * *

****(Max POV)**

As soon as I felt the Velcro straps holding me to the wall, a million curses flew out of my mouth.

My dream had taken me to the School.

I was in the usual room; white walls, white floor, expensive-looking lab equipment that I would love to smash with a baseball bat.

But the two things that caught my eye were the huge glass tank full of water in the middle of the room and the jagged needle with thick thread on the table in front of me.

My nightmare just got worse when the whitecoats came in.

Three whitecoats came in the room, followed closely by the monster of my nightmares; the bastard that killed Fang. The monster gave me an unholy grin before lifting up a clawed hand, showing me something that made me scream and struggle against the straps, tears running down my face.

That son of a bitch was holding Angel.

Angel was sobbing, looking at me with terrified eyes as she struggled weakly in the monster's grip.

The monster dragged her over to the metal table, and one of the whitecoats picked up the needle.

Angel cried harder.

She was strapped to the metal table, and the monster kept Angel's lips pressed together tightly, a demonic smile playing on his lips, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. They were silver, and flashed in the poor lighting.

A whitecoat brought the needle to my baby's lips, and I screamed as loud as I could, sobbing with Angel as she saw the needle.

I sobbed through Angel's muffled screams.

The whitecoats were sewing her lips shut.

Horrified comprehension dawned on me, and I used all of my strength to try to break the Velcro.

"NO!! NOT ANGEL, NOT MY BABY!!! YOU SICK BASTARDS!!" I screeched. The whitecoats finished sewing her lips shut and dragged her to the tank, ignoring me. The monster, on the other hand, sauntered over to me and leaned against the wall, leering at me from behind coal-black side bangs. He completely ignored the whitecoats when they threw my baby into the tank and slammed the hatch closed.

Angel needs her mouth to breathe underwater. She didn't have a mouth anymore. It was sewn completely shut.

I had to watch as Angel realized this the same time I did, and begin to claw at her mouth in an attempted to rip out the stitches. The water was stained pink with her blood, but the stitches held strong.

I had to watch Angel's terrified eyes turn glassy, and her hands stop clawing at her mouth and turn limp, along with the rest of her body.

I had to watch as Angel drowned.

I screamed in complete agony. But that was cut off by a clawed hand grabbing my head.

"I hope you liked the show. I sure did. I can't wait to see who's next!" A voice hissed maliciously in my ear. Then my world went black, the monster's chuckles fading out of my hearing.

* * *

I woke up sobbing and screaming.

Fang and the rest of the flock was already crowded in my room, all looking disheveled, tired, and scared out of their wits. Angel was clinging to me and sobbing, and I crushed her to me, whispering her name and sobbing with her. Fang held us both, his face twisted with pain and worry.

"It was Angel this time, wasn't it?" Iggy whispered shakily. I nodded, twisting myself around a bit to hid in Fang's shirt again as he rubbed soothing circles in my back. His shirt was still damp from the last nightmare.

After what seemed like hours, my tears were finally spent.

Eventually, I managed to choke out, "I'm not drawing anything. You guys don't need to see that."

Taking the hint, the flock left for bed again, but Angel stayed with me, as well as Fang.

"I'm staying," Angel told me firmly. I looked at Fang, who still looked worried, like I was going to fall into another nightmare again.

"Can you stay?" I asked him timidly. He nodded and placed me in bed, laying down next to me while Angel curled up in my arms.

I conked out, finally sleeping soundly the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Good huh? A little more fluffy FAX there for you. Well, this is the last time I'll be updating tonight, seeing as it's 1:30 am here. I'm tired. And hungry. BUT, I'll be waiting for reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: Daylight

**AN: OMG, I luv ur guys reviews! These are probably the best reviews I have ever gotten in a story! So, as a reward about the many reviews, I give you THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted with Angel sleeping soundly in my arms, and Fang's deep breathing behind me. Birds were chirping merrily outside my window, and the sun was shining. Fang's arm was around my waist, and one of his wings was opened over us.

I felt like death.

I knew I wouldn't be able to move without Fang or Angel knowing, so I stayed where I was, leaning my head on Fang's chest and listening to their breathing.

Suddenly, Nudge barged into my room, opening her mouth to talk but quickly shutting it when she saw that a few of us where actually still sleeping. She just motioned to the kitchen and mouthed, 'breakfast', before quietly slipping out of the room.

A chuckle rumbled behind me, and I twisted around to see Fang smirking at me, his black hair sticking in various directions like it always does in the morning and his usually expressionless eyes laughing. Don't tell him I thought this, but he looked adorable. **(AN: hehe, Fang looking adorable… But I see a mental image of this, and DAMN! He's so hot and boyishly cute)**

"What?" I asked him.

"You cuddled up to me all night." He told me flatly.

"I subconsciously needed to make sure you wouldn't leave." I told him lightly.

"Max!" a voice squealed behind me. I turned around to find Angel hugging my waist, grinning up at me from behind her golden curls and flapping her wings lightly. Fang and I chuckled at her, and camera flashed. We all looked up in shock.

Nudge was grinning at us from behind the door, holding a camera with Gazzy and Iggy grinning behind her. Total trotted up to us with Akila in tow and hopped up onto the bed.

"I'm hungry, and it's like the afternoon! You guys slept awhile!" He complained. Gazzy cackled and pointed to a piece of paper taped to Total's rear.

It was a kick me sign.

This brought the flock into laughter, and I knew that they had forgotten about my nightmares for now.

But how long would this peace last?

* * *

After breakfast, Fang literally dragged me over to the bay window looking out to the backyard, where the rest of the flock was playing. I could see Iggy and Gazzy toying with something in there hands, and I made a little reminder to go through there room later.

"What did you see?" Fang demanded, sitting across from me on the window seat. I shuddered, my nightmare playing over my eyes.

"I was at the School, strapped to a wall. They… They had Angel. The monster was with them. They had a needle. Like those old time stitching needles, except it was barbed; jagged. Like a miniature harpoon or something. They used it… They stitched her lips shut. She couldn't breathe through her mouth anymore."

I stopped for a minute, watching Fang's reaction. To most, he looked totally impassive, but I saw the tightening of his jaw, the rage and disgust burning in his eyes. He was also shocked, probably shocked that my brain could even produce tortures like this. I continued, looking down at my lap.

"There was a tank, in the middle of the room. The whitecoats dragged her to the tank. The monster was leaning against the wall I was on, staring at me. He was grinning. Angel was crying. She was so scared." My voice was becoming choked, and tears started trickling down my face.

"They put her in the tank, Fang. I had to watch as she tried to rip out the stitches. I had to watch as the water turned pink, and when she went limp, her eyes turning glassy. They drowned her, Fang." I whispered. Tears were now pouring down my face, and sobs threatened to rip out of my throat.

Rock-hard, wiry arms wrapped around me and I sobbed in Fang's shirt, not caring if the flock saw me anymore.

Angel had spent the first six years of her life not seeing me cry once. Ever since then? I had run out of fingers to count on.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Iggy, being the brilliant blind guy he was, had made us the most delicious lasagna on the face of the earth. Jeb tried his best to help, but Iggy kept on snapping at him when he tried to help him find stuff, so he just stood in a corner and tried to keep out of the way.

We found it hilarious that Jeb forgot how good Iggy was at finding stuff on his own.

Me? I was in a horrible mood, seeing as the Voice was fussing over me every five minutes, asking me random questions like I was some human that just got in a car crash.

_**Are you positive that you are okay? Have you seen anything that shouldn't be there?**_

"Oh, for God's sakes! I'm not a child! Yes, I'm fine, and no, I haven't seen anything! Will you just leave me alone?!" I burst out. The room went silent, and I realized I just said that out loud. Heat rose up into my cheeks.

"Umm, yeah… just ignore me. Talking to the Voice." I stuttered quickly. With that I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

_Why are you asking me these questions?_ I hissed at the Voice. I heard what I thought was a sigh and the Voice answered.

_**Look in the mirror.**_

_Huh?_ I tiptoed over to the bathroom mirror and stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I was still the same; light brown hair that went a little below my shoulders, tan skin covered with scars, stubborn chin, big brown eyes. I looked perfectly normal, down to the white wings with tan blotches.

_What am I looking f-_ Wait. What was that?

I leaned closer to the mirror, looking at my right shoulder closely.

There was some type of birthmark there. But it was never there before, and birthmarks aren't supposed to be silver.

It was shaped like a crescent moon, and it was glowing. I flipped of the lights, and the mark still glowed in the moonlight.

_Voice? What it that?_ I whispered in my mind.

The Voice said nothing.

I sighed and shook my head, leaving the bathroom with thousands of questions in my mind, and no answers.

That night, I was sucked into another nightmare.

* * *

**AN: Good? Should Max have a dream of herself dying? Should there be more Fax? Let me know! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Duo

**AN: Since you guys are so awesome, and I lurve ur reviews. NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**PS: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IT'S UBER IMPORTANT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**(Max POV)**

I was walking in the forest again. But this time the Gasman was walking next to me, looking around worriedly and holding my hand. The black monsters flitted through the trees, watching us as we walked. A tiny monster, most likely a baby, looked at us curiously, and one of the older monsters pulled him back into the trees.

A sense of dread settled in my stomach. Where there's babies, there's overprotective parents.

"Max? What are these things?" The Gasman asked timidly.

"Monsters made of pure evil. The monster of our nightmares. Some of them used to be humans. Stay close." I heard myself saying. I felt my lips move, but there was no way I said that. I didn't even understand what I just said. I tested my body, only to find myself unable to move.

Someone… Some_thing_ was controlling my body.

And if I was right on what, I was leading Gazzy to his death.

* * *

We walked into a clearing. It was covered in a thick fog, and I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't even see Gazzy, who was still clinging to my arm, shivering.

Suddenly I stopped, and I could feel Gazzy's questioning gaze on me.

My dread increased when the fog lifted like a curtain, revealing the clearing for what it really was.

It was filled with monsters.

Some of them were talking; a strange, guttural dialect that I would probably never understand, and some were looking at us like we were food. The rest were either glaring at us or completely ignoring us as humans would a speck of dust in the air.

But the monster I was terrified of the most was the one stalking towards me with an insane grin on his face.

"Maximum," He purred. My body began shaking as I stared into his glowing red eyes. He trailed a clawed finger down the side of my face, and I felt warm blood oozing down my skin.

"Like I said before, I would love to see who dies next. Unfortunately, it isn't you. Yet. But, I get another show to watch. Bring him out!" The monster roared.

From the shadows of the trees, two other monsters walked in, carrying one of the two people I didn't want to see.

Iggy.

Gazzy immediately broke away from me and sprinted towards his partner-in-crime, kneeling down next to Iggy when the monsters finally dumped him on the ground in a broken heap. Bruises cover most of his body, and I could see limbs bent in ways that were definitely not natural.

"Let's see how much you can take before breaking!" The monster announced, backing up and holding me to his chest. It was one of those intimate motions, but his embrace was tight enough to keep me from running off.

I hated every second of it.

_Fang_ should be the one holding me like this, not this son-of-a-bitch.

My thoughts were cut off suddenly by Gazzy's strangled shout. My eyes zeroed in on the pyros.

Gazzy was sitting on his butt, as if he had fallen backwards in shock. His mouth was moving, but no words came out as he stared at Iggy in pure horror. His skin was as pale as a ghost. Iggy, on the other hand, was kneeling on the ground, finally finding enough strength to raise his head.

Two empty eye sockets, leaking blood, were what was left of Iggy's useless eyes.

I froze. The monster's breathe washed over me like ice water, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He chuckled.

"Do you think you could ever guess what I would do next?" He whispered in my ear.

A couple monsters grabbed Iggy and Gazzy's arms, dragging them to a couple iron posts I just noticed sticking out of the ground. They were strapped to the posts, and a monster yanked their wings open, claws flashing in the moonlight.

"NO!!" I screamed, struggling to get away from the monster that was holding me. He just held me tighter, chuckling at my attempts. Tears that I had been trying to hold back cascaded down my cheeks as I began to here Iggy and Gazzy's screams of pain.

Those bastards were cutting their wings off.

One by one, Iggy's and Gazzy's wings were thrown into the crowd of monsters, and were used as beach balls, like some sick mockery. I continued to look on in horror.

Then they did something I never expected; one of the monsters pulled out a bunch of logs, and another pulled out a lighter.

They were going to burn Iggy and Gazzy alive.

"WHAT IS THIS! SOME SORT OF TEST?! A FORM OF SICK MOCKERY TO AMUSE YOURSELVES?!" I screamed, watching the monster set up the wood around part of my flock. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I GET IT; YOU HATE US! BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE US?!"

The monster that was holding me laughed, a deep sound that sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

"Because it's _fun_," He told me, watching my reaction when the other monster flicked on the lighter. "You have _no idea_ how boring the undead is."

All of the monsters began to watch intently as the monster held the lighter to the timber.

The wood caught fire, and the flames seemed to have a mind of their own, racing towards Iggy and the Gasman. But as soon as they reached them, the fire slowly licked my pyros.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the pained screams entered the air, along with the horrible smell of burnt flesh.

The monsters were slowly burning my flock alive.

"Your time is getting closer," the monster sang in my ear, "I'll have fun _making you scream_."

* * *

I shot ramrod strait up in my bed, once again screaming and sobbing, the works. The side of my face hurt like hell, and I could swear I still smelt burning hair.

That did not help my mojo one bit, let me tell you.

Once again, I found myself clutching Fang, shaking and sobbing.

"Are Iggy and Gazzy okay?" I managed. Fang nodded into my hair, comforting me in a way only he can. He traced circles in between my wings, and held me close, very much like the way the monster held me. But this hugger was bare-chested, and I slightly enjoyed it.

When I finally calmed down (again), I gave Iggy and Gazzy tight hugs, silently chastising myself for getting all worked up over a dream.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do much about that.

One by one, the flock left, Nudge looking exceptionally pale. She was next, and she knew it.

I stared at Fang, silently asking if he would stay again. Catching my gaze, he nodded, and then slipped under the covers with me. I curled up next to him, and he continued with the hypnotic circles.

"Thank you," I breathed.

I then fell into a deep sleep, not hearing a reply and not waking till morning.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**AN: Okay ppl, I've had a lot of you wanting Max to dream of her death. If you want me to torture her, I may need to raise the rating to M. Even with Nudge, I might need to raise it. (Yes, Alienated2, you will get your bloody torture in Nudge's death). But I might have Max have a dream (her dream/death) where shes sucked into monster headquarters, and mr. touchy-feely (the monster who keeps popping up in Max's dreams) will tell her something, and she wakes up -HUGE TWIST THAT I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU HERE-. Tell me which one, and when I get Nudge's death online, tell me if the rating needs to be raised. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Fears

**AN: COME ON GUYS! 3 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? What happened? (besides the fact that it's Monday) If you want more, REVIEW!**

**PS: Read the end Author's Note.**

**(Max POV)**

I was extremely well rested when I woke up.

Sleeping on Fang tends to do that to a person.

I glanced up at his face and smiled. His hair was a mess, as it usually is in the morning, and his breathing was deep and slow, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, and therefore my head was, too. The early morning sun flowed across his angular face, which was strangely serene. I sighed contentedly, and just laid there, eyes closed, breathing in his scent, which smelled like autumn; crisp, clean, and something I really couldn't identify. But whatever it was, It sent pleasant shivers up and down my spine, along with relaxing me completely.

Fang's arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him.

If it wasn't for the angry screaming from the kitchen, I would have thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"It's not even seven o'clock and already they're at each others throats." Fang murmured sleepily. I lifted my head to stare at his face to find him smirking at me. He made no move to move his arm or anything, he just laid there, black eyes laughing at me silently.

"What is with you and smirking at me in the morning?" I asked him.

The smirk just got more pronounced. Mr. Rock kept silent though, to much of my annoyance.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, worming my way out of Fang's embrace and out of my bed. I made my way over to my closet, but two arms wrapping around my waist stopped me in my tracks, my heart leaping to my throat. A chuckle rumbled behind me.

"Scared?" Someone whispered in my ear. I instantly relaxed when I recognized the voice; Fang. I slipped out of his arms and continued towards the dresser. Fang followed me silently.

"No. It's just… The monster in my dreams is getting more touchy-feely around me. He did what you just did when I had to watch Iggy and Gazzy get their wings cut off and burned alive. Iggy even had his eyes ripped out." I whispered, leaning my elbows on the dresser. I hid my face in my hands. "I know after Nudge…" I swallowed, "It's going to be me. The only thing I would have left would be my dignity. It's the only thing he could take away from me…"

I felt the now-familiar prickling sensation made itself known in my eyes, and I angrily blinked the tears away. Fang just listened silently, eyes narrowing minutely when he caught the meaning of my words. **(AN: Should that happen to Max? Or is that too much? I'm thinking too much, and I'm not sure how to write that without it getting too detailed. And, considering I'm in my early teens… Yeah, I'll probably think of some other torture, but let me know anyways)**

"I'm losing it Fang. The dreams are so real… You feel every little cut, every little bruise." I choked out. "I don't know how much more I can take."

Without warning, my hand shot out and punched the wall. I cursed when I saw the bloody knuckles.

Fang walked over and dabbed the cuts with a damp cloth (he knows me so well, he got the cloth ready even before I punched the wall), looking strangely loving at that very moment, but it was so minute I was wondering if I was even seeing it correctly. After he was done he pulled me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest gratefully.

"You're not crazy. Trust me. Insane people don't think they're crazy. Take the whitecoats, for instance." I smiled at Fang's example, "They think they're doing the world a favor, yet we all know they are all crack heads."

I laughed softly, but it sounded forced. "I'm not crazy yet. But I know I'm gonna be. Soon, if these damn dreams continue."

Fang sighed tiredly. "You're impossible." He muttered, burying his face in my hair.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"But for now, I need a shower. Out." I ordered playfully, stepping away from Fang. He saw my smile and smirked.

"And quit smirking at me! It makes me feel like you know something I don't!" I scolded lightly.

That earned me a dazzling grin, and Fang left, leaving me dazed and breathless.

* * *

Later that night, I stopped Fang when he passed my door.

"Um… Fang?" I asked nervously. He looked at me.

"Can you… um… stay in my room tonight?" I choked out, blushing, "I-I mean, I really don't want to deal with the dreams and… yeah."

I stared at my feet, too scared to look at Fang. But I forced myself to look up at him only to find him going towards his door.

I laid on my bed, dejected.

I was so stupid! He won't do that! I might not even have a nightmare again! I wanted to shoot myse-

I cut off my own thoughts when I heard my door creaking open. My eyes snapped open to find Fang sauntering into my room, shirtless again. I could dimly hear a chuckling Jeb in the background, out in the hallway but out of sight.

I stared at the ceiling and I felt a Fang-sized thing settling in the bed, and my breath caught in my throat when I felt Fang's arm slip around my waist.

"Come here." He whispered to me. I cuddled into his side, laying my head on his chest. My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird.

With the last thought of, _dear God. I think I'm falling in love with him_, I was out like a light.

* * *

**AN: Nightmare, or no nightmare? This was pretty much a Fax chapter, but more Fax will come soon. I'm slowly but surely bringing them together. It's like a game of tug-of-war. I'm on one end. Max and her stubborn ass is on the other side. Fang is the center marker. I'm slowly pulling Max closer to Fang and his sinfully hot mouth. AND, if you guys want a few more blood and torture free chappies to calm down, let me know. Also tell me what you want Max's torture to be! AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Blood

**AN: ONE MORE! I was bored, so I decided to get this chapter finished! NEED MORE REVIEWS!! (And, Yes, Alienated2, here is the chapter you wanted for so long)**

**PS: IMPORTANT END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

My nightmare pulled me in abruptly. One second I was dreaming of Fang; all of the good memories I had of him. Then I find myself chained to a pole in the middle of a dark cavern.

Mr. Touchy-Feely (My name for that one monster that keeps showing up) was grinning at me from the blackness. The only reason I knew he was there was his eyes; two red lights in the darkness, and the familiar side bangs covering half of one eye.

"You're late," He chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. The weak light (which seemed to come from me, for some strange reason) reflected off his body, making him look like he was made of wet ink; the blackest black you could imagine, yet reflecting like water.

He looked unnatural, inhuman.

It scared me.

But what scared me even more was the person following him, crying.

Nudge.

Mr. T-F grinned manically at me, and I glared at him murderously.

I was so sick of watching my family die.

"Hm…" He mused, "You're getting braver. Interesting." He studied me, and I felt a presence enter my head. I slammed my mind blocks closed, and Mr. T-F grinned happily.

"Stronger too." He sang. "Careful. You might want to watch your friend."

Nudge screamed in pain, and I whipped my head around, only to freeze in horror.

The monsters were ripping out Nudge's wings. Her beautiful, tawny wings. At a snail's pace. Nudge was screaming and thrashing, begging the monsters to stop.

Blood seemed to shoot out of the growing wound. The monsters were ripping them out slow enough to see the skin ripping like paper. Blood was running down Nudge's body in rivulets, staining her tattered clothes and pooling around her like a red pond. More monsters appeared from the darkness of the cave, seeming to seep through the walls like liquid. They contributed with Nudge's torture, ripping slowly at her extremities and skinning her in other places.

The blood kept flowing, and the pond was looking more and more like a lake by the second. The blood started to pool around my bare feet as well, and I was well over 5 yards away.

The tortured screams continued, and the air was tinted with the metallic smell of blood. The blood refused to stop.

I shut my eyes tightly and refused to scream. I wasn't going to give these monsters the satisfaction.

"We can keep our victims alive as long as we please. The blood won't stop until we rip her heart out." Mr. T-F whispered in my ear. I felt his clawed hands roaming over my body, and I cringed away as best as I could, fighting against the bonds.

Oh, God, Nudge… I whimpered as I heard her screams increase in volume.

"You're next…" Mr. T-F whispered in my ear. He suddenly dug his claws into my forearm, and I yelped. He chuckled evilly, clearly enjoying this.

The smell of burning flesh entered the air, and I cracked open an eye. The monsters had started to burn the pieces, but Nudge was still screaming. Her legs and arms were now gone, along with her wings. Blood poured out of every wound like waterfalls.

She was still alive, though.

"MAKE IT STOP!!! KILL ME!!" She screamed. One of the monsters grinned. He reached a hand inside her chest, and several horrific seconds later, he yanked Nudge's heart out, laughing while holding it in the palm of his hand. Nudge's screams ended abruptly.

Her heart was still beating, though.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up in bed, hiding my eyes with my hand as I sobbed. Fang was already awake, and rubbing my back. I turned around and sobbed into his chest, him holding me protectively.

"You were quiet. You only screamed once, but is was soft. Only I woke up." He whispered to me.

I nodded, wiping away my tears angrily.

"I want this to end. I want to be able to sleep at night without worrying that I'll wake up screaming." I whispered brokenly.

Fang didn't say anything, just laid back down and held me close. I hid my face in his chest.

I fell asleep then, praying for a dreamless sleep.

Fortunately, I got what I wished for.

Unfortunately, Fang and I got a rude awakening as soon as we woke up.

* * *

**AN: Like it? It is a bit on the short side... Reviews, as always! And I was wondering... What r ur ideas on what happens after all the dreams are done? And what should Max's torture be? Let me know!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Comprehension

**AN: I LOVE REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome! THIS IS THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!! Keep it coming guys!**

**PS: **_**Always**_** read the last AN. Remember that.**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

The next morning, Fang and I woke to angry shouting.

We exchanged glances, and I removed my head from Fang's chest. He sat up, his elbows propping him up from behind as I sat up as well. I could hear Jeb saying something along the lines of 'I can explain!' and I could hear two sets of footsteps stomping down the hallway, towards my door.

Fang and I exchanged slightly panicked glances.

Mom.

Sure enough, my door was slammed open. Mom stood in the entryway, arms crossed over her chest. Ella stood behind her, giggling, and Jeb was looking at us guiltily.

We were so screwed.

"This is not what I was supposed to come home to. Care to explain?" Mom asked us calmly, staring at Fang, who was only in sweatpants, and me, sitting guiltily and wearing a tank top and tiny shorts. I swallowed; Mom was deathly calm. That meant she was teetering right on the line of anger. Fang also looked a bit panicked, and a blush stained both of our cheeks. **(AN: I had to make Fang blush. I mean, his best friend/occasional girlfriend's mom just walked in on them sleeping in the same bed. If I was Fang, I would be a bit embarrassed, too)**

"Mom, I can explain." I tried.

"Both of you, family room. _Now_." Mom ordered. Fang and I both winced, then slid out of bed and walked past her. A split-second decision made me grab a pen and my drawing paper.

When we finally sat down on the couch, Angel immediately leapt into my arms, sniffing.

"I-I saw your dream." She stuttered, trying not to cry. A lead weight made itself known on my chest, and I hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't have to see that." I whispered to her. The rest of the flock paled, and even Jeb turned stiff. Ella and Mom just looked confused.

"How bad was it?" Nudge asked, unusually brief.

"One of the worst." I told her. Images flashed through my head, and I felt Angel punch my arm.

"Don't think about it!" She wailed. I winced and clamped down on my thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ella asked worriedly. I stared at her, and the flock stared at Jeb, all silently asking him to explain. He cleared his throat, and Ella and Mom turned to him.

"Max has been suffering from nightmares this past week. It started a day after you left on your trip. They're bloody and horrible. Visions of the flock dying in horrible ways, making her scream in her sleep. First was Fang. Angel came the same night. Then the next night was Iggy and Gazzy in the same dream. And, apparently, Nudge was last night. Fang's been sleeping in Max's room to try to keep the dreams away. He helps, since Max didn't wake us all up last night." He explained.

As if on cue, the Voice entered my head for the first time in a while. _**Want me to draw all of the deaths?**_

_Please_, I answered. My arm tingled, then it started drawing. The paper glowed, much like my shoulder mark, and the ink bled out and took shape. I heard Ella gasp, but it was faint, like from a distance. I was too focused on the picture to notice.

My mouth opened, and it started to spill out all of the details of the deaths in full, not cutting out anything. I kept my face perfectly composed, but the tears still fell down my emotionless face. I was watching all three drawings finish, and I pulled out the picture of Fang's death from under all of the incomplete pictures. Everyone's eyes narrowed when I told them what Mr. Touchy-Feely was doing to me. I set Fang's picture on the coffee table, and as the others finished, I set those down, too. I finally finished my explanation, looking up at all eight horrified faces. **(AN: I am **_**not**_** gonna type out the entire speech. It would take forever)**

"Good God…" Ella managed.

"_That's_ the reason Fang was in my room." I told Mom. She just nodded, dumbfounded.

"Hold on. What's that?" Fang asked me suddenly, holding up his picture and pointing at me. I looked closer and noticed a deep stab wound on both sides of my hips. I looked at it curiously until Fang brought it closer to his face, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"There's four other wounds on the back of your hips, too. Max, stand up." He ordered, looking slightly murderous.

I stood up, and he stood as well. He suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, and I sucked in a shocked breath. The others looked shocked as well.

"Look where my hands are," Fang hissed at me.

"On my hips. Why-" I cut myself off, comprehension dawning on me.

"Three guesses who decided to try and kiss you," Fang growled. He looked downright furious.

"Mr. Touchy-Feely." I finished.

* * *

**AN: Like? Don't worry, the silver mark is gonna be explained (somewhat) in the next chapter. It's being written this very second, and will probably be published later tonight. Keep reviewing, and feel free to give me ideas!**


	10. Chapter 9: Mark and Banned

**AN: Sorry for the delays! You'll know why in the end AN, so read that. Keep reviewing!**

**(Max POV)**

Let me tell you, that bomb went over like a ton of freaking bricks.

If you thought I was serious, I laugh at you.

Everyone started talking at once, and Fang let go of my hips. He still looked murderously angry. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was like that. Unless that anger was directed at m-

_No! Max, don't you dare finish that thought!_ I scolded in my mind. **(AN: There's Miss Stubborn! I've been trying to get her in here for awhile)**

At that moment, a voice raised itself above the chaos, asking a question that I definitely didn't want to hear.

"Max? What's up with your shoulder?" Angel chirped.

The room went silent, and I saw them staring at my shoulder curiously. I looked as well and my eyes widened.

Remember that silver mark on my right shoulder? It was around the size of a quarter. The mark I was staring at? It took up my entire shoulder. The thing freaking _mutated_. It _spread_ like a skin- infesting _mold_.

The second I find out who gave me this thing, I'm going to screw their thumbs in.

My little silver crescent moon had become a large crescent moon surrounded by rune-like designs, completely covering my shoulder and starting to reach the base of my neck. It was branching off in other directions, and tiny crescent moons dotted the design in random intervals. It was glowing softly, and it shimmered as I moved.

As beautiful as it sounds, it gave everyone the creeps.

Jeb, being the nosy scientist he is, walked closer and inspected it, looking fascinated. He was touching it, looking for imperfections, and I automatically cringed away. I backed into Fang.

"Hey. It's fine." He assured into my ear. He started rubbing my arms, and I relaxed instantly. Jeb gave him a look and continued with his inspection.

"It looks… perfect. There are no flaws in it at all. Even the skin is perfectly smooth there. No wrinkles or normal stretch marks." He noted with shock. I shuddered slightly when he got to a sore spot on my shoulder. He breathed in sharply, and lowered his glasses to get a closer look. **(AN: I had to give him glasses. It never said anything about glasses in any of the books, but I just pictured Jeb with glasses. Like, those sophisticated wireless glasses.)**

"There's raised skin here. Right on the big crescent." He breathed. He let out a shaky breath, as if he was worried about something. "Max, do you remember being bitten here?"

My world froze then. I was sure the blood rushed out of my face at that moment. Fang gave a small sound of shock, but only I felt and heard it. It rumbled in his chest like a drum.

"Bitten?" I trilled. I paused as I struggled to get my voice under control. "By _what_?"

"I don't know," Jeb told me, sounding confused.

For some reason, I felt like I knew what bit me.

For some reason, I had a deep sense of dread settling in the pit of my stomach.

For some reason, I felt like my dreams were visions.

Like my dreams were going to come true.

I settled in my bed, not wanting to sleep. Despite my dreams, Mom had banned Fang from my room, saying that my dreams were over since the entire flock had died.

But she was wrong. Not everyone had died.

I was the last one left.

My room was dark, and my door firmly shut. It was deathly quiet in the room, not even the air stirring. All was still.

It freaked the hell out of me.

_**You know I'll be with you the entire time if you get another nightmare, right? **_The Voice chirped in my brain. It sounded –call me crazy if you don't believe me- almost loving; like a father or mother. Like a parent.

_But… I'm scared. I'll feel everything that that Son-of-a-Bitch is going to do to me. And I don't think he's going to kill me. He's going to do something worse. _I admitted silently. I knew the Voice heard, but it stayed silent.

Then I saw someone move in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I hissed quietly.

The figure moved closer to my bed, I finally picked out the features. It was Fang.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. If Mom found him in here…

"Checking up on you," He told me softly, sitting on the side of my bed. I scooted closer to him. "I don't know about anyone else, but I know you're next. Your mom shouldn't ban me. Even _she_ knows I'm not going to respect that rule."

I cracked a smile, and I scooted closer to Fang. He _was_ warm. It was freaking freezing in here, despite the fact that it was summer, and we were in Arizona. He obviously noticed this, because he started rubbing my arms, like he did in the family room that morning. I snuggled closer.

The light in the hall turned on, and we both heard Mom's footsteps coming closer to my door. Fang got up and headed to a corner of my room, and he flickered out of sight.

My door opened a crack, and Mom stuck her head through the door. Fang had chosen the one corner that wasn't lit up, so he stayed invisible.

"I heard voices." Mom accused me. I smoothed my face out, looking innocent and tired.

"You're hearing things, Mom. And before you ask, no, Fang was not in my room. And don't look at me like that; I can tell you want to blame him." I lied easily.

"He wasn't in his room." She told me.

"On a late fly. He always does that." I told her. Okay, it was somewhat true…

Mom seemed okay with my explanation, so she bid me goodnight and left the room. Fang flickered into view again.

"I better go before I get murdered." He told me softly. I nodded in agreement, and he climbed out my window, looking at me briefly before disappearing.

I sunk into sleep, and was sucked into my nightmare.

**AN: I have bad news. My laptop broke. I'm using the home computer right now, and it has horrible internet. And school is going to be starting up again in a couple days, so I won't be able to update as much as I have been. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't make many guarantees. But, I can guarantee that I will update on the weekends, but until my laptop gets fixed, you won't see me in the middle of the night much.**

**On a better note, Max's torture is up next! I'm writing it right now. Do you want it in Fang's POV, Max's POV, or BOTH? Tell me. Expect it soon, if not tomorrow or the next day. I WILL CONTINUE THIS, but keep up the reviews if you want to see more!**


	11. Chapter 10: Torture of the Mind P1

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! As you can probably see, this is longest chapter I have ever dished out, so I kid you not; THIS IS ONLY PART ONE OF CHAPTER 10!!! This is the beginning of Max's dream, and I apologize in advance if Fang seems a little OOC. It's my first time writing in a guy's POV, and I'm obviously a girl.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. And feel free to shoot me if I stop writing for like, months.**

**

* * *

**

**(Max POV)**

I 'woke' in a small clearing. Fog covered it like a blanket, but I could see the flock sleeping restlessly on the ground around me. Fang was on watch, scanning the trees with his dark eyes.

_What kind of torture is this? _I wondered.

Then I felt myself get up. I had no control over my body. But it wasn't like I was being controlled. It was like…

It was like this had already happened. Like I was relieving a memory.

I walked quietly over to where Fang was, who was now watching me. This look he was giving me was private, like it was reserved solely for me. He looked relieved, protective… and loving?

Yes, he was looking at me with love. The type of love that could be found in the eyes of a man looking at his wife. The type of love that you could find in the eyes of a girl who had fallen head-over-heels in love with that one guy, and the happiness that she'd feel when that guy told her those three little words that meant so much to the world.

I smiled and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Hey…" He whispered in my ear. I relaxed and breathed in his scent –which smelled like rain, I noted- as he traced circles in between my wings.

"Anything?" I heard myself ask sleepily. _What the hell do I mean by 'anything'! _I mentally screeched.

_**Good question. Just watch. **_The Voice told me impatiently. If I had control of my body, I would have jumped a foot in the air.

_How did you get in here? You were never here before!_

_**I would love to know that too. Shut up and listen to your dream.**_

I'm going to kill the Voice the second I find out who it is.

"… in the area. But they're watching us." I caught Fang telling me. I snarled in frustration. What's_ in the area?!! _

"Brilliant," I groaned. "Just what I need; a bunch of pitch black creeps plotting our demise."

"You'll be fine. Zane-"

"Mr. Touchy-Feely," I corrected. "If he's going to try to kill me, he's going to have to just deal with his new name." _Mr. Touchy-Feely's real name is Zane?_

"Fine. _Mr. Touchy-Feely_ probably isn't going to kill you; he's getting too close to my liking." Fang's voice turned hard, and I looked up at him to find him glaring murderously at his grimy shoes. I crawled up on his lap (_WHAT THE _HELL_ AM I DOING!_) and stared at him, my face inches from his. His expression softened.

"He won't get near you. Not when I'm alive." He promised me, eyes burning into mine. I couldn't look away. In fact, I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his. **(AN: Remember, this is a dream, and Max isn't controlling her body, for those people who are complaining about the FAXNESS coming too fast)**

_WHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_**See? Even your dreams agree with me. You two are crazy about each other. **_The Voice laughed in my mind.

I was speechless. Me… and Fang? No. That could never happen. He doesn't even like me that way!

_**Yes he does. **_The Voice practically sang. I seethed quietly, vowing to strangle my brain when I woke up.

During our bickering, Fang had started kissing me back. His hands had slid down to my waist, pressing me to him, and I was running my hands over his perfectly toned chest.

Oh my God, his lips felt so go- NO! Don't you even dare finish that thought!

The Voice's chuckles ricocheting around my brain, Dream-me pulled away from Fang as inhuman shrieks filled the soupy air. I scrambled to my feet and the rest of the flock, now awake, followed my lead.

"They're coming." Nudge stated sadly, unusually brief. Fang nodded, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Run." I ordered simply.

In the blink of an eye, we were running into the forest.

Running for our lives.

* * *

**(Fang POV)**

When I woke up, someone was shaking me.

My eyes snapped open, and I was greeted by a scared Angel, eyes bloodshot from tears. I sat up and blinked the blurriness from my eyes.

"What's up?" I mumbled.

"Max." She stated simply. I shot out of bed and pulled on some sweats, making my way towards the door. Angel followed me with a dazed and scared expression.

That was when the screaming started.

Angel and I ran into Max's room, and we sat on her bed and tried to wake the sobbing Max.

_Thank God we're too far away from anyone else to wake them up. _I thought tiredly, watching Angel shake Max as hard as she could, with no success. Dr. Martinez, Ella, Jeb, and the rest of the flock filed into the room, all looking disheveled. Ella's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"When are these going to end? I mean, Everyone has already died, right? Who else is there? Max shouldn't be having nightmares anymore, right? I m-mmpmmph…" Nudge was thankfully silenced by Iggy clapping a hand over her mouth with amazing accuracy, and everyone else breathed a silent sigh of relief.

A blood-curdling scream shattered through our eardrums, and all our heads swiveled around to look at Max, who was still suffering through her nightmare.

I couldn't even imagine what it was.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

My flock ran through the dead trees, dodging tree branches and keeping our wings pressed tightly to our backs.

We couldn't fly in the fog. It would dampen our feathers and make us too heavy to take off.

And without our wings, we were vulnerable.

I sat back and watched the chase, the Voice all serious in my mind, watching. It was weird, that I felt everything Dream-Me felt, but I was oddly detached from the nightmare. Like I was just a viewer, not a participant like I was in the other dreams.

It freaked me out.

Dream-Me kept on glancing at the flock, a feeling of protectiveness and determination washing over me when i did. Love added itself to the mix whenever I looked at Fang, who, emotionless to everyone else, had his jaw clenched tight in anger, and rage burned in his eyes.

I looked in the trees, to find them swarming with black blurs, running in speed with us. A wave of disgust settled over me.

It was like a sick game of cat-and-mouse.

An evil cackle sounded scarily-close behind us, and Angel let out a strangled scream of fear.

I whipped around, and suddenly I felt clawed hands dig into my hips. **(AN: To those who were confused of what I was implying in Ch. 8, here is your answer. Mr. Touchy-Feely grabbed Max's hips like Fang did and those nasty claws of his dug deep into her)**

I snapped my head up and glared at the glowing red eyes of Mr. Touchy-Feely.

He looked the same in the other dreams, but this time he felt eviler than before. He was the perfect example of someone plotting something no doubt horrible.

"Well, well, well. Look who dropped in for a visit. Maximum Ride and her family." He announced. I heard malicious cackles coming from behind me. I craned my head around to see my flock being held back by other monsters. Fang had to be held by two of them, he was struggling so hard. He was staring at Mr. Touchy-Feely with so much hate it made him and Ari look like the best of friends.

I noticed that the Gasman was nowhere to be seen.

He had escaped, somehow.

"Let's take them home." Mr. T-F smirked.

I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head, then blackness.

* * *

**(Fang POV)**

Max quieted somewhat, and everyone was silent. It was quiet in the room except for Max's labored breathing, like she was running for her life.

She probably was.

I was looking out the window I had climbed out of hours ago, keeping watch on Max in the corner of my eye.

To my right, I saw a flash of bright red, glowing in the darkness, then disappearing.

I looked over at the corner to find nothing, only seeing Max's leather beanbag slumped on the floor. I walked back over to Max.

Dr. Martinez was watching me closely, suspiciously. She'd never been that way before.

Why was she acting this way now? Why was she looking at me like I was a stranger; a criminal?

I had too many questions, and no answers. I watched Max sleep restlessly as I sat next to her.

Max. My Max. My best friend. My sister, in a way. But sometimes, it was something more. Most of the time, she told me everything that was on her mind, or running to me for something to keep her steady when things got too tough and the Voice was getting on her last nerve.

All the time, I wanted our relationship to be something more. I wanted her to be my Max. No one else's. That loser from Virginia was definitely not getting her.

She was inching closer to me, in her sleep. I was laying next to her now, and Max was unconsciously inching closer to me, as if she knew I was there.

She whimpered suddenly, and everyone snapped to attention.

Max grabbed my arm, whispering, "No. Don't. Please don't. No… Not me… Please don't."

The flock exchanged slightly panicked looks, and Angel frowned as she concentrated on Max's mind.

"She's… in a cave. A Big cavern. There are tunnels branching off of it. Mr. Touchy-Feely is chasing her." Angel's frown deepened, and she shuddered. The Gasman put his arm on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort his sister.

Angel winced, and her eyes cleared. "I can't watch it anymore. He's…" A sob ripped through her throat as she stared at Max.

"He's planning on taking her as his. That's what Max said." Angel whispered. **(AN: Mwahahahahahaha...)**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

I woke to blackness.

Blinking, I sat up from my position on the dirt floor and tried to see my surroundings.

Keyword: _Tried_. It was so dark even my enhanced eyes couldn't even pick out anything.

So I had to deal with being blind. I used my other senses to explore my surroundings.

It was cold. Invisible winds kissed my skin, causing goose bumps to cover my arms. The ground beneath me was soft dirt, and I dug my fingers into the soil, planning to throw it into an unsuspecting monster's eyes the first chance I got.

Unfortunately, since I couldn't control my body, that wouldn't work to well.

_**Hm… I didn't know you could be unconscious in dreams…**_ The Voice mused. I mentally jumped in surprise.

_GO _AWAY_, Voice. I'm _so_ not in the mood to deal with you_. I snarled.

The Voice shut up, and I continued my investigation.

I breathed in deeply, and the smell of blood, mold and decaying bodies assaulted my nose. I gagged and wrenched my hands away from the soil with disgust.

I was sitting in some sort of underground graveyard, or something.

The monsters obviously didn't take care of the bodies.

A hand clamped over my mouth, and I instinctively screamed and struggled. Another hand grabbed mine and my hand was then pressed to someone's face. My other hand was pressed against my captor's chest. I relaxed instantly.

I knew that heartbeat. I knew that face. I used my hand to trace his face, his angular jaw, his perfect lips. I felt the lock of hair that always seemed to get in his eye.

Fang.

Fang gingerly removed his hand from my lips, and he grunted slightly when I tackled him in a hug as I buried my face in his shirt. He soon recovered and hugged me back fiercely.

"You're still alive." I gasped. In answer, Fang captured my lips with his. Dream-Me eagerly kissed him back.

_I can't believe this…_ I muttered angrily, watching the scene. The Voice chuckled evilly in response.

_**You looooveee him THIS MUCH! **_The Voice taunted merrily. I mentally groaned.

_Not you too!_

A sudden laugh close by cut off the Voice's chance to speak. Dream-Me pulled away from Fang to find three sets of glowing red eyes glaring out from the darkness.

Mr. Touchy-Feely's teeth flashed in a sarcastic grin as he sauntered closer. Fang pulled me closer, no doubt glaring at Mr. T-F. My body was stiff, waiting for the command to run for all it got.

A cold arm wrapped around my arm, and I was yanked out of Fang's comforting grasp, into a hold I definitely didn't want to be in. I screeched and struggled.

The cavern came into perfect focus, like it was lit up like a beacon.

That light was coming from me.

Of course you remember the silver tattoo like thing on my shoulder. It had lit up like the sun, and the monsters cringed away from the light. I struggled even harder in the monster's grasp, grabbing Fang from his spot on the ground and literally dragging him towards the closest tunnel. Fang soon regained his feet and clasped his hand around mine.

I cold feeling settled in my gut.

This was a memory.

This was before the flock died.

I was going to have to watch them get killed all over again.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! This chappie has been sitting almost finished in my laptop for the longest time, begging to be written, but I had kinda written myself into those situations when you KNOW what exactly is gonna happen, but you just can't find the words for it, no matter how hard you try. It annoyed me for the longest time until I literally forced myself to sit in front of my laptop (which was finally fixed; it's impossible to write without it. It's like a strange version of writer's block, I swear) and write the damn thing.**

**HOPEFULLY I will get the next chappie out soon, but I need your ideas!**

**And, for those ppl who are saying something about the Voice acting completely OOC, there is a perfectly logical reason for that. But that is a secret you will learn in later chapters ;-)**

**IDEAS, PPL!!! I NEED IDEAS!!! They are the very air I breathe. DO NOT SUFFOCATE ME!**

**Courtney (A very tired and disgruntled Courtney from Finals)**


	12. Chapter 10: Torture of the Mind P2

**AN: Yes, this is unnaturally short, but this is the best I can do right now. However, I have a very important AN waiting at the end of this chappie. Sorry for the wait, and for the shortness.**

**

* * *

**

**(Max POV)**

We ran like the devil was right behind us (he very well could be). I could hear the screams of rage ricocheting around us, the cave walls shuddering from the sound. I could still see the cave in perfect focus, but I saw Fang stumbling blindly every once in a while.

He couldn't see the light.

The ground was flat, but it soon became a steep decline that had even me watching our steps. I could hear the monsters getting closer.

They were playing with us. They should have caught us long ago.

The ground suddenly flattened out again, and I immediately had control over my body. I tripped and almost hit the ground, Fang catching me. I then noticed that he had stopped, glaring at something in front of him, stiff as a coiled spring.

My head snapped up to find myself around three inches away from the face of Mr. Touchy-Feely.

He was laughing.

Fang snarled, pulling me closer, and I hooked my arms through his, so if I got yanked away again, Fang would be dragged with me. Mr. T-F grinned when he saw this.

"Aww, how cute. The little birdie protects his girlfriend." Mr. T-F sneered.

I spat in his face, glaring murderously (**AN: You will find the word 'glare' and various wordings of 'murderous' in this story. I've noticed. My fave words at the moment ********)**. Mr. T-F just smirked and wiped his face.

"Feisty, are we? All the more fun to break." He purred. He stroked my cheek, almost taunting me and Fang, who was looking like he was about to rip someone's face off if they even looked at him funny.

Not a good mood to have Fang in, let me tell you. Especially when that anger is directed towards you.

If I didn't know what a total snake Mr. T-F was, I would have felt kinda sorry for him.

But I did, so I would have danced on his grave if he died.

_**And I would've joined you. **_The Voice remarked dryly.

_Nice of you to join us again. Care to add anything that will be of any use to me?_

_**I don't think these are ordinary dreams, Max.**_

Wait, huh? Not normal dreams?

_I think that I caught that already. That, or my mind is screwed up beyond repair._

_**That isn't what I meant, Max. **_I heard the Voice sigh tiredly. _**I think someone is sending you these dreams.**_

My mind screeched to a halt.

If that were true, then that meant… No… It couldn't possibly… It's not possible. But…

_**Yes Max. There is a 99 percent chance that Zane is real. And he is **_**definitely**_** not from Itex.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Okay. I know that most of you are probably pretty ticked off at the wait, and the measly chappie. But! I have a contest. One that will be crucial to the story.**

**I need you guys to type up EXACTLY what you guys want to happen in the rest of Max's dream. As in, like, another chappie in Max's POV. I hit WRITERS BLOCK. It's like I know what's gonna happen after the dream, but I just can't put the dream in words. So, if the story is to continue, I need your help.**

**AND PLEASE, TYPE UP THE CHAPPIE IN A PM!!! I don't want the story to be ruined.**

**And I might not use entire chappies, I'll use certain elements when I FINALLY type up the awaited chappie (If you don't choose rape as Max's torture, use something equally horrible and along those lines please?) and give credit to the peoples chappies I used, and put the chappies used in the authors note, If you guys are OK with that.**

**AND (ranting is almost done) I'm working on this online publishing thing (like fictionpress, but definitely has more flare) and I need ideas for a name. So, PLEASE (offers virtual jar of Dr. Martinez's fresh cookies) REVIEW (I don't really care if you flame me, constructive criticism is welcomed) and give me IDEAS!!!**

**Courtney (A very guilty Courtney, from not updating, and is dancing to random music at like, 2 in the morning)**


	13. Chapter 10: Torture of the Mind P3

**AN: I AM ALIVE!!!!**

**Max: Finally…**

**Fang: Shouldn't you be dreading another chapter?**

**Max: -slaps him-**

**Anyways… YES, my writer's block is done for! (hopefully)**

**P.S. I might get the next chappie up tonight or tomorrow.**

**P.P.S Read the end AN**

**(Max POV)**

I couldn't breathe.

Fang's eyes were boring into the back of my head worriedly, most likely feeling me stiffen in shock. But I was too terrified to care; my mind was popping out horrible ideas on what could happen if he was real.

The images of the past nightmares came flooding back into my brain, unbidden and gleefully battering my already tender brain (the product of panicking).

I shook off the images and glared at Zane spitefully.

"Strong words, coming from a _slave_," I hissed icily to his previous remark, "Tell me, how is your master?"

Zane cuffed me so hard Fang and I flew into a nearby wall, sliding down and hearing bones crack and crunch painfully. Fang grunted as he took the brunt of it.

Yeah, that definitely hit a sore spot for Zane. I wonder how I knew that?

_**Quit thinking so hard and pay attention. **_The Voice snapped at me.

_Yes Father. _I mocked. I heard an exasperated sigh come from the Voice, but it stayed silent as I turned my attention to Zane, who was stalking towards me with pure fury written on his face. His hand shot out and yanked me upwards and out of Fang's embrace. Two more monsters appeared to Zane's left, holding a struggling Fang.

"How the _fuck_ do you know that, you bitch?!" Zane snarled, shaking me roughly.

Taking control of my new-found courage, I got up in Zane's face and smiled. "Have my words made you angry?" I asked sweetly, enjoying this immensely.

Zane hissed furiously, then suddenly smirked, form blurring, hands leaving my arms.

I stumbled back in shock and gaped at the human standing where Zane had disappeared at.

_**This is a new and slightly disturbing piece of information. **_The Voice remarked. I nodded mentally as I continued to stare at the human Zane.

Zane, in his monster form, still looked like a human that had dumped non-light-reflecting black paint on himself (except when the light was coming from my mark /skin-mold/mutation); adding the sharp silver teeth, freakishly long claws, and the huge curved claw on both of his feet that belonged to those Velociraptor **(sp?)** things I saw one time on the Discovery Channel. In his monster form, he still had the body shape and posture of a human.

But… this? This was downright disturbing.

If I saw him on the street, I would have never known he was a monster.

The human Zane was amazingly hot. Scratch that, he was _God-like_ sexy. His hair was the color of ebony; darker than Fang's deep-black locks. The same side bangs covered one of his eyes, but the eye that was visible was a deep red; almost brown. As I watched, the eye glowed a bright red as Zane eyed me.

He was shirtless, showing off a muscular chest and arms. His skin was a golden brown that anyone wanting the perfect tan would kill for.

He made Erasers look like scrawny children.

Zane smirked seductively, sauntering towards me. I felt a deep desire to go to him and shook it off quickly, looking into the eye that was glittering with concealed rage and the calculating insanity of a murderer.

He grabbed my arm almost gently, and all I could do was stare at the monster who was pulling me in like a fish on a line.

A demonic smile split Zane's features as he said, "Now that I think about it, I don't think it's enough to torture you here." He released my arm and started to walk away. The other monsters holding Fang suddenly dropped him to run after Zane. I ran to Fang's side, where he crumpled on the ground and watched Zane warily.

Zane suddenly turned back catching my gaze. "I'll be seeing you later." He promised, winking at me.

My world went black.

My eyes slowly opened, peering at the number of heads watching me worriedly.

I felt no need to cry, or scream. I wasn't scared, for some strange reason. I was thinking too hard.

What the hell did Zane mean, 'I'll be seeing you later,'?!

That's when I realized I was clutching to Fang for dear life. I removed my arms and slowly sat up, blushing.

"Sorry about waking you guys up. Go get some sleep." I muttered, not looking at any of them. Mom frowned.

"Max, this needs to stop. Maybe sleeping pills-"

My voice cracked like a whip as I interrupted her. "No. No drugs. That was the last dream."

"Sleeping pills don't work on them anyways." Jeb informed quietly from his seat on the floor. Iggy confirmed that by saying he tried sleeping pills at Anne's house. I glared at him.

"Why the heck would you need sleeping pills?" I hissed.

Iggy grinned devilishly, stating, "Bombs. Then here was that one night, when you and Fang were making a racket."

I blanched as I remembered the night of my date with Sam, when I pretty much had a little breakdown about seeing Ari and Max II for the first time after. Fang stared back levelly from the spot on the pillow his head usually occupied when he slept in my room. I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Zane, when he was human and roughly in the neighborhood of sane.

_Don't think about it!_ I scolded silently, shuddering in fear.

I quickly turned my attention on Iggy, my sleep/thought muddled brain finally catching the second meaning and the way Mom looked like a bloodthirsty bull.

Fang and I would have been safer covered in red paint and chained to the floor.

"Racket?" Mom whispered menacingly, before I could verbally stab Iggy.

"Dr. Martinez? They didn't do anything like that. Max was crying, because a bunch of stuff was getting to her." Angel said sweetly, hugging my waist and giving Mom the dreaded Bambi Eyes.

Mom caved quickly, anger dissipating.

"I guess…" She muttered, looking resigned and guilty. "Fine… Everyone to bed." Mom walked out of the room, followed by Ella and Jeb. Fang glared at him as he ruffled my hair.

Nudge sat on my bed, the flock crowding around me and staring worriedly. I smiled.

"I'm fine guys. Seriously. This was the last dream." I assured them.

Nudge nodded and stuck out a fist.

We all smirked (even Iggy, but I don't know how he knew what happened) and tapped fists, before all went off to their rooms.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, just deep in my thoughts until I saw the sun inching above the horizon, painting the sky in a rainbow of colors and promising a calm day.

**AN: Yes, I know, it's not gory at all, but this just opens the door I've been waiting for. No rape, but that will most likely come up later, or even in a sequel, if this lives long enough. I've gotten a new torture for Max, and fight scenes will come up in at least 5 chapters. Fax will continue to grow, and Zane is planning something.**

**BTW, I'm going to change the summary for this.**

**Also, if you have any questions about the story, just review them to me, and at the end of each chapter, I will post the answers in here.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 11 Fun and Games

**AN: See! I'm back to normal! Well, I'll most likely only update on the weekends, but that's okay. I'll post as many chapters as I can this week, since this is my last week of spring break.**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

When I finally emerged from my room, rubbing my eyes, I entered the kitchen to find nine eyes staring at me.

_Okay, I'm really starting to hate all of the worrying. _I thought grumpily.

"What?" I snapped, skulking over to an empty chair (which was next to Fang) and plopping down on it. Iggy and Mom brought over trays if eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast, placing them on the table and taking their seats as well. No one ate however, just stared at me silently.

"You didn't sleep last night." This statement came from Fang, his dark eyes boring into me and making me feel like I was naked.

I shivered, choosing not to glare at him at the moment, and shook my head.

I then turned to glare at everyone else, and they finally quit staring and began to eat. Then Nudge did what she did best and broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do for the day? I mean, it's the weekend and all that, but there's nothing to do! Ooh, can we go to the beach Max? Like, find a big secluded one with nice water! Max, remember how disqusting that ocean was in New York and we had to drink it!? Gazzy practically barfed when he tried to see if he had gills. Oh, and we need bathing suits! Dr. Martinez, can we go shopping later? I saw that Paris Fashion Walk on TV, and I want their clothes, except that hat that was made out of a lampshade! I mean, who would we-mmphmph…"

Iggy finally had it and slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Turning to me, he said, "Max?"

"Yes Iggy?" I asked sweetly. In the corner of my eye I saw the corner of Fang's mouth twitch up.

"Are my ears bleeding?"

"No Iggy. Your ears are perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe I blew an eardrum."

"If you did, you would be on the ground screaming in pain." I pointed out, smirking and shoving an egg yolk into my mouth. All of us did this when we were at the E house. We had something like this for every flock member.

Fang's lips twitched again.

And before you ask, I am _not_ watching Fang. I'm just… Okay, maybe I am. Shut up and quit thinking, _'SHE LOOOOOVVVVVEESSS HIM THIS MUCH!'_, before I reach through the screen and throttle you.

"True…" Iggy finally relented, looking me straight in the eye and releasing Nudge.

Seriously, how does he do that!

"As funny as this is, we have more important topics to discuss," Jeb broke in, looking stern, "Max. Care to explain your dream for us?"

I shrugged, sipping coffee. Finally I said, "Oh, nothing much. Dark, spooky forests, almost getting kissed by Mr. Touchy-Feely, Mr. T-F this close to raping me, it taking two monsters to keep Fang from beating the shit out of him, running in dark, spooky caves, with dark, spooky noises. Did I mention it was really dark and spooky?" I looked at him innocently. The flock was stifling laughter, clearly enjoying Jeb's annoyed stare (except Fang, who was smirking that damn smirk of his), and Ella was giggling. Mom just looked like she was contemplating either to scold me or laugh with everyone else.

"Max…" Jeb started.

"Jeb…" I mimicked. Now Fang's shoulders where shaking slightly, and small giggles were beginning to escape the rest of the flock.

"Quit playing, Max. Time is of the essence…" My eyes narrowed at the words and he trailed off, voice dying.

"Iggy, Gazzy?" I asked suddenly, coming to a decision. Their heads snapped towards me.

"As a little present, and since it is April Fool's, both of your chosen birthdays, you are not allowed to blow up any of the flock's, Ella's, or Mom's personal belongings, the house, the forest surrounding it, or any people. Besides that, do as you please." Looking at the boy's suspicious faces, I added, "Yes, you are allowed to make as many bombs as you please. Just don't kill yourselves or leave them where they could accidentally set off, kay?"

Iggy and Gazzy looked like Christmas had come early.

"What about my stuff!" Jeb asked indignantly.

"Oh, you?" I asked, "Call it retribution, Jeb." I then turned to Mom and Ella.

"Can you please take the girls shopping? We can go to the beach or a private pool later; make sure they get swim suits. Take my Max Ride card." I asked. Mom looked confused, but nodded and smiled anyways.

I know you guys are wondering, 'She's letting the pyros make bombs?! She's gone nuts!'

No I haven't.

I'm going to make sure they have the time of their lives before Zane takes everything away from us.

Before Zane comes to make my dreams reality.

* * *

**AN: I calm chapter, with some Jeb-Bashing. He deserves it. But whatever. See? I promised It would come up Wednesday. Okay, It's up a couple minutes late, but blame my computer and uploading the damn thing. The calm will continue for a couple chapters, then the real fun begins. –evil and slightly bloodthirsty smile- Sleep in fear, Max. Sleep in fear.**

**P.S. I have pictures of the Flock, Zane, and Max's Mold/Tattoo/Birthmark on my profile. Go see!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 12: Suprising Reactions

**AN: Ugh, tired. It's 1 in the morning over here, and my body clock is all out of whack. It's gonna be murder when school starts up again…**

**Well, hope you like, I'm gonna pass out as soon as I finish typing this chappie up…**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.12**

**(Max POV)**

After breakfast, Fang literally dragged me to his room, ignoring Iggy and the Gasman as they shot into their room, cackling madly.

Hm… Maybe I should've given more restrictions…

_Don't worry, Max. They won't go out of line. They told me to tell you that they will treat your restrictions with respect (for once), and reek havoc on Jeb's stuff. Oh, and thank you for letting us go shopping! I'll get you a swimsuit too!_ Angel thought to me sweetly. I smiled.

_No problem, Ange. Can you please get out of my head though? _I told her. I felt her nod mentally and she was gone with a last 'Thank you!'

I heard the door click behind me, signifying that Fang had locked it. He rounded on me.

"Are you _nuts_?! You never let the kids do everything they want! I mean, for God's sakes, you let _Iggy_ and _Gazzy_ make _bombs_!" Fang snarled. I glared at him.

"They can manage to not blow everything up Fang! You don't even know the whole story!" I hissed quietly. Inside a ball of worry was growing in the pit of my stomach. Fang never gets worked up about these things. Yet here he was, looking like he was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"Why are you so freaking worked up anyways, Fang? This isn't like you." I whispered uneasily. I bit my lip, staring at him worriedly and slightly hurt.

Oh, God, I really need to slap myself. I shouldn't be hurt that he was yelling at me! I should be contemplating whether I should kick his ass to next Tuesday or not.

Most of the anger dissipated before my very eyes at my words, leaving a guilty Fang. I cocked my head to the side as he slowly walked foreword, staring at him suspiciously.

He placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, making me stiffen in shock.

_Did… Did he just apologize?_

"I've been worried for you. I hate to admit it, but you scare the shit out of me when you wake up screaming and crying. Then you change so… suddenly, after a dream that tortured you… I was terrified to what could've happened in that head of yours."He smiled a little, before continuing softly, "It's stupid, I know. But… I don't want to lose you."

I stayed stock-still for a moment, looking totally shocked.

That was the most heartfelt sentence I have ever heard… coming from Fang.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest. His heartbeat was drumming in my ears, abnormally fast for humans, but still oddly comforting. Fang snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry, too." I heard myself saying, words coming out unbidden from my lips. _Shut up, shut up!_ "I know I'm acting weird… Fang, there's something I need to tell you. But you _must_ make sure _no one_ finds out about this. _Do not_ let Angel hear it." I finished urgently, looking up at him pleadingly.

He studied me for a moment, before finally nodding.

I took a deep shuddering breath, breaking away from Fang and sitting on his bed. He leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow, still looking slightly guilty, but hiding most of it. Now he looked curious behind to mask only I could go past.

"Mr. Touchy-Feely's name is Zane. He's real." I said bluntly.

That was when all the anger came rushing back.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?!" Fang roared. Immediately he quit leaning casually on the wall, standing rigid, eyes tightly shut, hands forming fists at his sides.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have told him,_ I thought to the Voice nervously, watching Fang try to control himself. _This is worse than it was when I told him Ari was staying with the flock._

_**You had no choice, Maximum. The Voice tried to assure me.**** He needed to know. Zane could be coming any day now; if you suddenly disappear, he needs to at least know who kidnapped you.**_

_Thank you for your positive view on this. _I told it sarcastically.

The Voice didn't answer.

"Anything else to want to drop on me?" Fang suddenly asked, voice strained and murderous.

_Oh, shit._ "Um… He invited himself over?" I said gingerly, wondering if I should get Angel to come mind control him into calmness.

Fang growled, jaw tight and fists clenching and unclenching.

"Go, Max." He ordered softly, "Go. I need to get myself under control before I hurt someone."

I quickly left, only looking back once.

* * *

**AN: Ugh, it just isn't flowing as good… As you all can tell, I'm out of my environment with all this calm shit. Tell me if the characters are getting slightly OC, kay? With Dr. Martinez, her obvious OC-ness is fine. I planned it that way. With the others… I'm getting a little OC with Max and Fang, I think.**

**Review, and constructive criticism is wanted! And questions are encouraged!**

**_Questions:_**

**M333gan: I'm not really sure if Jeb's going to get tortured. Maybe, in a sequel or sometime in the far future, but not right now.**


	16. Chapter 13: Bruising and Accusations

**AN: HAHAHAHA!!! Lots of chapters… As you can see, I'm in a writing mood today…**

**(Max POV)**

I walked into the living room, rubbing my temples tiredly. Mom and Jeb looked up from their conversation when I collapsed in an armchair.

"What was that about? We heard Fang all the way across the house." Jeb asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"_That_," I replied, "was the reaction I got for telling him my dream." I scowled and rubbed my left shoulder, which had started to ache. Mom immediately came over to me and started feeling it.

"Mom, what are you-" I cut myself off when she yanked the shoulder of my t-shirt down.

On my left shoulder, was a huge, purple bruise. It took up all of my shoulder and collarbone on that side, reaching to about half-way towards my elbow. To the right of us, Jeb sucked in a sharp breath.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that Fang hits you like this?" Mom demanded.

My breath stopped.

_She… thinks that Fang… hurts me? Where the hell…_

Memory hit me. Mom glaring at Fang from the corner of her eye, extra chores for him to do (not like he complains; he loves keeping things orderly), trying to keep him from going near me, the way she talked in short, clipped tones whenever she had to talk to him…

All this happened when Mom and Ella came home from that trip.

I yanked my arm away from her and stood up.

"Fang would never hurt me. I don't know what hole you got that idea that Fang abuses me, but Fang has never, ever even touched me like that. The only time he ever tried to hit me was when we had sparring matches at the E house! For God's sake, Mom, he's almost died for me more times than I could ever count!" I hissed, voice steadily rising in volume. In the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy and the Gasman peek out of their room. Angel and Nudge where watching from the archway leading into the kitchen, looking appalled, glancing between my purple shoulder to Mom, seeing us glare at each other.

"How am I supposed to know what your relationships are? And if you're so adamant that Fang didn't hurt you, where on earth did you get that?"" Mom demanded, standing up from her seat on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you would've figured out that out of all the flock, Fang and I are the closest. Same with Nudge and Angel, and Iggy and Gazzy." I told her sharply. "As for the second question, I don't know. All I know, is that just appeared." I was fuming; how dare she question anyone in the flock like this.

"I'm going upstairs," I spat, before stomping my way up the stairs and into my room.

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Dr. Martinez watched with slightly narrowed eyes as Jeb went outside, picking up his keys and giving a sad excuse of going to the store. Angel and Nudge ran after him, asking to come with.

Dr. Martinez shifted her sharp gaze over to the stairs.

"She's changing faster than we thought," she muttered to a deep shadow in the corner, keeping her eyes trained on the stairs and voice low.

The translucent figure in the shadows smirked demonically, his bright red eyes flashing.

"Naturally. She _is_ a bit different." The man said, voice in smooth and husky tones. Dr. Martinez frowned and nodded, barely keeping the disgust off her face.

"How can she stand herself? Scratch that, how can _anyone_ stand looking at any one of those freaks?" She whispered, risking a glance at the corner. The figure solidified slightly in her vision, and Dr. Martinez could make out the razor sharp teeth of the monster as he grinned.

"If you got rid of the wings, darling Maxie would be quite the looker. I have fun playing with her." The man said, still grinning.

Dr. Martinez chuckled.

"You know, even for a _Croatoan_, you sure are evil." She mused.

The Croatoan nodded, saying, "Nice way with words, by the way. You know what the mortals say. 'Two great minds think alike,' is it? Well, for once I think they actually got something right, Twin. You are pretty evil yourself, you know. Destroying the trust in that foolish human Maxie calls 'Mom'. I couldn't have done better myself."

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with and out of this body. Pretending to be human is so _boring_."

A door slammed, and the Croatoan in the corner faded into shadows. As Valencia saw Fang start walking to Max's room, she quickly made her way towards the kitchen, unaware of the flash of bright red dancing across her eyes.

**AN: YES!!! Another chappie up. I'm on a roll today! I wanted to add a bit of creepiness in this chapter, so I gave you the 3****rd**** person POV. Like? And, yes, the name is now known to you readers. Croatoan.**

**Questions are encouraged! Constructive reviews are wanted!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. I changed a bunch of pictures of the flock and Zane on my profile. To those who don't know, yes, the pictures of the flock and Zane are linked on my profile.**

**P.P.S I have a poll that's up. What do you want to happen after Disturbia is finished? The poll closes when Disturbia is finished, so hurry!**


	17. Chapter 14: A Little Chat

**AN: Yes, I know, shoot me. I'm a horrible author, keeping all of you waiting.**

**So here's the story: I finally get my laptop, only to have it taken away for something I did **_**the week before. **_**Then I got pissed off at my dad (for reason above) so I lost it for another week. I finally got it back a couple days ago, so I've been working on my novel, as well as Disturbia.**

**Not fun, considering the fact that I have Writer's Block on top of that.**

**On the bright side, it's Summer Vacation! I get to update more (hopefully).**

**So, finally, on with the chapter!**

**(Max POV)**

I was sitting on my bed, simmering, when I heard the door creak open.

Fang quietly walked across the room and sat on my bed, leaning against the wall. He raised on eyebrow at my currently horrible mood.

"Mom thinks you hit me." I told him bitterly, glaring at the wall. Not looking at his expression, I yanked the shoulder of my shirt down again, wincing when the bruise flared in pain.

It was totally silent for a moment. Then I felt Fang's fingers, feather light and sending pleasant shivers up and down my back (even though it hurt a little bit), trace something on the bruise.

"Despite the fact that this thing appeared out of nowhere, what I find weird is that there are darker spots in the bruise. Actually, they make the shape of your tattoo on your other shoulder." Fang observed, actually saying a complete sentence.

My head snapped around to stare at him. Then my eyes shot down to said bruise.

Sure enough, my bruise had lightened somewhat, showing an almost black bruise shaped into a crescent moon with rune-like symbols flowing around it.

Well, hell. This just adds the icing to the cake!

"This is nuts," I murmured, my head falling on Fang's shoulder. "First, nightmares. Second, freaky tattoo. Third, Mom comes home and has been acting weird ever since. Fourth, Zane becomes real. Fifth, tattoo grows to other shoulder. My life has gone haywire, don't you think?" My eyes trailed up to Fang's eyes, watching him look at me in the corner of his eye.

Fang just chuckled, slipping an arm around my waist and leaning his head on mine.

Almost against my own will, I snuggled closer.

Why am I cuddling? I don't know. So do not ask.

"Sleep." Fang ordered, leaning back as mush as he could so we were both comfortable. I moved my head from his shoulder to his chest as he said, "I'll wake you up for lunch."

I draped my arm over Fang's chiseled stomach, and like that, I was out.

True to his word, Fang woke me up in time for lunch. It was eerily quiet, and tension was thick in the air.

I felt eyes on me the entire meal, even when everyone else's eyes were on their food. I completely lost my appetite when I swore I saw something move in the shadows.

"Max? Aren't you hungry?" Gazzy asked innocently as he (along with the rest of the flock) went to get thirds of the barbecued chicken. I was still picking at my first plate, having barely touched it.

I forced a smile on my face, but it probably turned into a grimace. "I'm fine. Just not that hungry." I said. The shadows flickered, and my eyes zeroed in on the disturbance.

Fang, of course, noticed, and slowly placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. His muscles were as tight as a coiled spring, eyes scanning the room, taking extra care with the darker corners.

_Could it…? No. It can't be possible._

The shadows flickered dangerously in another corner.

"I guess it is…" I muttered under my breath.

_**Yes, my dear Maxie. It's **_**very **_**possible.**_

I screeched, falling out of my chair.

Angel's fork fell out of her grasp, and she turned to stare at me with horror-struck eyes as the fork clattered onto the floor.

"…Max? I thought you had only _one _Voice…" She whispered weakly.

The flock's and Jeb's heads snapped to my direction.

_**Surprised? You shouldn't be. You are the indestructible Maximum Ride! An evil maniac out for your soul shouldn't scare you! Even when said psychopath is over ten times stronger than you and your measly flock put together. My, my, how far the great have fallen.**_

"Get the hell out of my head!" I growled aloud, blocking my thoughts.

Zane laughed in sick jubilation.

_**Why should I? It's… so fun… to watch you suffer. Thousands of years, I have waited. And here you are, my little kitten, right in my grasp. I can barely wait. I wonder what you taste like…**_

I clapped my hands over my ears uselessly.

_Leave me the hell alone! I don't care that you've waited for thousands of years, if that's true! Piss off!_ I snarled. I shoved him out of my head and blocked it.

Silence once more, everyone to shocked to even breathe.

**AN: Bleck. I changed this chapter so freaking much. Originally, Zane made his grand first appearance in the Mortal world in this chapter, but it seemed too quick and ironic (Come on! Zane showing up at **_**Lunch**_**? In the middle of the day?), so I changed it.**

**Review, and feel free to tell me what you want to happen!**


	18. Chapter 15: Cat and Mouse

**AN: SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!! I had been trying to figure out how to continue this chapter, then (when I get the maybe-Swine Flu) I realize that it was done, and I was trying to write the next chapter without sending this one out! *headdesk* So I'm soo very sorry, again, and I'll go kick my imagination in its lazy ass to get it awake after its billion-year hibernation.**

**DISTURBIA HAS WON THE JEB AWARD (BEST VILLAIN) IN THE MAXIMUM RIDE AWARDS!!! Yes, it was a month ago, but who cares!!! A HUGE thanks to all who voted for me; I made this chappie a little longer than usual just for you guys! (for those who don't quite believe me; the link's on my profile)**

**(Max POV)**

Eight days passed.

The night after my little mind guest, Fang had snuck into my room when everyone else was asleep, especially Mom. He was determined to protect me, like the selfless, tall, dark, and handsome bird-kid he was.

Naturally, I couldn't kick him out of my room. My dreams were quickly taken over by Fang. They were… to put it lightly… _Interesting._

You tell anyone about this, I will lock Gazzy in your room after I let him eat as much Mexican food he wanted.

On the un-Fang note, Zane had not been heard from since our little chat. This, of course, was not a good thing, Fang and I getting twitchier by the day, it being impossible to sleep without the other.

Yeah, it was pretty bad. Nevertheless, I was enjoying every second of it.

Mom watched us like a hawk.

It was morning. The flock and I were planning on going flying as soon as everyone was up, wheeling around the sky to get rid of the pent-up energy we've stored for a couple weeks. We were all ready to get rid of it.

I suddenly heard running feet; my door was flung open, and three blurs (Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge) tackled me.

"WE'RE GOING FLYING!!!" Nudge screamed happily, effectively waking all who weren't asleep. I laughed, rubbing my ears painfully. In the room next-door, I heard a 'thump' followed by Iggy cursing heavily, probably because he fell off the top of his bunk bed.

"Language, Iggy!" I called to him, smiling when I saw Fang slink into my room unnoticed (he had left early in the morning, before Mom woke up). He smirked at me.

"You are so infuriating, you and that smirk of yours." I muttered, glaring at him. Angel looked over at him, and started giggling hysterically.

Fang and I shared a look and decided not to ask.

Iggy came into the room, feathers ruffled as he nursed a huge bump on his eyebrow. Gazzy cackled madly when he saw this.

"So, Iggy, have a nice sleep?" He asked, snickering gleefully. Nudge giggled.

"Oh, yes, until I woke from a very loud, high pitched screech." He said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

We were over the Grand Canyon.

Just being in sight of the canyon brought memories of the E house, and the younger kids (Iggy included) had started a flying competition. Naturally, they wouldn't let me compete due to my Warp-Drive.

To my immense pleasure, Fang decided to keep me company.

"When do you think he's going to come?" Fang asked quietly, looking down at the Colorado River. We were sitting on the edge of the canyon, keeping watch as the Flock raced below us, laughing.

I sighed. "Probably this week." I answered glumly.

"I wish it was never." He growled under his breath.

I laughed humorlessly. "Since when have I been that lucky?" I asked him. He snorted but stayed silent.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know I'm not going to let him near you, right? He'd have to get through me first." Fang said suddenly, looking up at the sky.

I felt a short stab of pain and shock in my chest. A short snippet of my dream surfaced to the front of my mind, imprinting itself on my eyelids.

"_He won't get near you. Not when I'm alive." He promised me, eyes burning into mine._

I shuddered, looking away from him.

"I-I'm going flying." I stuttered. I slid off the cliff and snapped out my wings, soaring away before Fang could comment or even think to follow me.

_How _did Zane know Fang would say that? How did he know the Flock's personalities so well, to a point that even I couldn't reach? Could he read minds, like Angel? Have a highly advanced gift to read emotions? See the future? Or has he been watching us; following us, watching silently as we were created, experimented on, tortured? Watched us escape; watched as I was put under Valium and made a total fool out of myself, observed what we did at the E house, watched our dreams, picking out details and knowing every dirty little secret about us?

How long did he know about us?

Moreover, Mom; what was up with her? She was… _un-Mom like_… ever since that business trip of hers. Overly paranoid, suddenly hating Fang, trying to control my life (which is impossible, really)… Mysteriously disappearing at the most random of times, no one seeing her leave…

And the dreams. Starting right after Mom left. The tattoos, which have now spread all the way to my lower back. The sudden personality change of the Voice.

The pieces weren't fitting. Not at all.

It was around dinnertime. Iggy and The Gasman were loudly playing Poker behind the couch ("You cheated!" "No I didn't!" "You're freaking blind, and you won! You cheated!" "Really, I never knew! Blind people can't build bombs either. And I manage just fine, even without your help!"), Nudge commentating with a spoon/microphone she found somewhere. Angel was watching Anime on the TiVo, Total and Ella watching eagerly as two guys were hacking at each other with swords (something I didn't like, but the evil Bambi Eyes did me in and allowed it), one of them as long as the guys body, shaped somewhat like a glorified cleaver. They called it Beach, or Bleach, or something.

I could never understand some of those titles.

Anyways, Fang was standing silently in a very dark corner, boring holes into Jeb's head. He was completely immersed in paperwork. Said paperwork came from Jeb's Top-Secret job that he always changes the subject on when anyone tries to wheedle it out of him. We were suspicious and wondering whether to lock him in the basement to keep him away from pregnant women and little kids or not.

Mom was nowhere to be found.

I, however, was watching the events play out before me, listening with half-hearted enthusiasm.

Something did not feel right. Something was going wrong.

My eyes slid over to the anime playing on the huge TV, watching vaguely as a short kid with white hair and a woman with disturbingly large boobs were running out of somewhere. I then looked over to the growing argument about the poker game.

I blinked. Then blinked again, looking around myself wildly.

The scenery had changed. The living room, the flock, the noise, even the stupid TV was gone.

Where the hell was I?

**AN: Also, I'm going to delete all of the Author's Notes I put up, as well as add a summary/prologue to the very beginning (seriously, Fanfiction needs to make those summary slots bigger…). And feel free to give me CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism in your reviews, as I love those. Flaming me about useless stuff (AN's) is only going to make me label you (on my profile and on the forums) as a bitchy cunt who can't get it through their head that NO ONE CARES WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT USELESS SHIT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. I've been having problems with those on a bunch of other websites, and the many "Mrs. Cullens" on Yahoo! Answers chased off all of the real authors on the site, including me when the assholes hacked into my account and deleted a bunch of shit off of it.**

**Another Warning: The second you start flaming me with anonymous reviews, the thing's going to be shut off permanately. So don't ruin it for the people who don't write, therefore don't have an account.**

**Warning 3: If you see that Disturbia has been stolen (my friends have been getting those problems), please inform me and Fanfiction, so I can kick their asses and post the link on here so those who get pissed off at them can go give them a piece of their mind. I've been stolen from on FictionPress a long time ago, which caused me to delete my account. The person who stole my story was never heard from again (most likely from the hordes of bloodthirsty FictionPressers – I swear, they're almost as awesome as you guys)**

**On a happier note, DISTURBIA HAS GOTTEN TO OVER 250 REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much you guys! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**


	19. Rewrite Notice

**Rewrite's officially out everyone!**

** I know, some of you are going, **_**huh?**_** Because techinically it's been out for a while now! Well, I started it again, because the way I started was unwieldy and annoying and I flipping hated it, so I started it up again! Those who are interested. It's on my profile page, and it solely is after StWaOES. Fang isn't going anywhere, people, yet it certainly isn't going to be a walk in the roses for him. I have plans for him :)**

** Thank you for reading, and please read the new Disturbia!**

**All the Best,**

**Mirage1211**


End file.
